Ma tendre victime
by bagin31
Summary: Le jour où les ténèbres de la nuit ont fait de toi ma créature.


Ma tendre victime

Agenouillé, assis sur mes talons, mes paupières sont closes. Je sens, je ressens, je vis. Sur mon visage se dessine un sourire, celui du plaisir anticipé d'attraper ma proie.  
Mes sens sont en éveil.  
Ma chair s'enfonce légèrement dans la terre humide. La paume de mes mains voit s'incruster en relief en creux les brindilles d'arbres, les petits cailloux et les nervures des feuilles de châtaignier.  
J'entends le vent glacial qui s'engouffre dans le feuillage environnant. Il mord mon visage en une brûlure cruelle mais apaisante.  
Je respire l'odeur familière et commune des sous-bois, ce mélange musqué et enivrant de la terre qui respire.  
Sur mes lèvres, je récolte la salinité d'une goutte de sueur. L'impatience commence à poindre.  
J'ouvre mes yeux, couleur d'ambre et scrute le ciel dans l'attente du lever de ma mie, de mon astre. Plus que quelques minutes et ma chère nuit sera ornée de sa luminescence bienfaitrice.

J'ai planifié dans les moindres détails ce qui doit arriver. On me prend pour une brute épaisse sans cervelle, n'écoutant que son instinct, un animal humanoïde. Mais je suis plus que ça, je suis une bête, un prédateur avec l'intelligence de la cruauté humaine. Les moldus ne disent-ils pas que le pire prédateur de l'homme est l'homme lui même ?

J'entends encore ces propos méprisant et fielleux raisonner dans ma tête. Endormi dans un champ de blé, qui devait être moissonné le lendemain, je fus réveillé brusquement par le mouvement dédaigneux de ton pied sur mes cotes. Tu m'as traité de va-nu pied, de parasite, d'homme stupide. Tu t'es moqué de moi devant tes amis, profitant d'un public complice. Tu as fait de moi ce jour là ton meilleur ennemi.

J'ai attendu plusieurs mois pour assouvir ma vengeance. Chaque jour j'ai cherché le meilleur moyen de te faire souffrir, peaufinant chaque détail, profitant de tout ce que la nature bienfaitrice voudrait me donner.

J'ai attendu que les eaux du ciel fassent leurs offices. La précipitation abondante du mois de novembre, qui fit déborder la rivière et inonda ce pont de bois. Le froid glacial qui gela cette eau tumultueuse et emprisonna cette passerelle sous une couche givrante, rendant son usage prohibé. Et ce cours d'eau, séparant ta demeure du village, et que ta famille utilisait comme raccourci est devenu impraticable. Depuis plusieurs jours, je vous vois prendre ce sentier dans la forêt, allongeant de plusieurs centaines de mètres vos trajets pour vous rendre dans votre antre. J'ai rongé mon frein jusqu'à ce jour béni. Je t'ai entendu la veille demander à ton fils de porter ce panier de marrons à sa grand-mère et de l'aider dans ces travaux ménagers et de ne revenir qu'après dîner.

Et aujourd'hui, l'astre lunaire est avec moi. Ce 4 décembre 1968 est mon jour. 23H03 mon heure. Je regarde ma bienveillante aimée, ma douce et ronde lumière, ma précieuse, s'éveiller à la vie. Je sens ses rayons caresser mon visage. Je voudrais fermer les yeux pour pouvoir prolonger l'extase ressenti à sa venue. Mais je plonge mon regard en elle, attendant que son influence agisse en moi.

Mes dents, déjà pointues, grandissent. Mon nez et ma mâchoire se fusionnent en un museau allongé et effrayant. Je ressens la douleur physique de chaque muscle facial brisé, étiré. Mais je ne crie pas car cette douleur est synonyme de plaisir. Le plaisir de laisser cours à ma cruauté.  
Mes mains aux longs doigts trapus sont remplacés par des pattes aux griffes acérées. Mes membres inférieurs deviennent plus musclés. Déjà grand et imposant, je deviens immense et effrayant.  
Mon visage et mon corps se couvre d'une douce toison argentée. Je suis enfin moi, entier. Je suis _le loup-garou._

Je suis devenu le chasseur et j'attends que ma proie s'approche. Mon odorat développé scrute l'air à la recherche d'un indice de sa présence proche. Je dois résister à ces autres odeurs humaines, plus mature, qui émanent de l'orée du bois, et ne me concentrer que sur son odeur innocente et juvénile. Mon ouïe aiguisée entend le craquement d'une brindille. Mes yeux dorés regardent dans cette direction, cherchant à percevoir au-delà de la distance sa présence.

Et là tous mes sens fusionnent en une douce cohésion. Je hume enfin son odeur qui s'approche dans ma direction. Enfin je l'aperçois. Je prends appui sur mes pattes arrières et d'un bond puissant je saute au-dessus des buissons; qui me servaient de cachette et me positionne sur le sentier devant lui. A quatre pattes, je grogne férocement. J'observe sur son visage la peur s'immiscer en lui. Il ne sait pas ce que je suis, et c'est cette absence de connaissance qui me rend, à ses yeux, encore plus effrayant.  
Il se précipite dans la direction opposée cherchant à s'éloigner de cette gigantesque bête. Mais ces petites foulées aussi véloce puissent-elles être ne peuvent rivaliser avec mes longues enjambées. Je le rattrape aisément, savourant ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Je le fais chuter au sol. Il se relève. Je me mets en position debout et je vois dans son regard cet éclair d'incompréhension : « Comment une bête peut-elle être debout comme un homme? »  
Oui, je sens l'odeur caramélisée de la peur qui suinte par ses pores. Ces petits poings serrés, dans une vaine tentative d'intimidation se tendent vers moi et il m'ordonne de partir. Courageux et stupide gosse. D'un mouvement bref et leste, ma patte droite fend l'air et creuse des sillons sanglants sur son visage. Je l'entends hurler devant cette douleur soudaine et vive. Il met ses mains au visage, cherchant à soulager cette douleur par un apaisement tactile. Je pousse un hurlement de satisfaction et me précipite sur lui. De tout mon poids je l'écrase sous moi. Il tente de s'échapper, essayant de me repousser de ses frêles bras. Avec ces petits doigts et avec toute la force du désespoir, il s'agrippe à ma fourrure, arrachant des touffes de poils.  
Pour te punir de ton insolence, je trace de nouveaux sillons sur ton torse imberbe, mais avec une lenteur étudiée, sadique. J'immobilise ton corps, arrêtant les spasmes dus à cette torture que je t'inflige. Quelle jouissance de voir ton corps réagir à mon traitement.

J'approche mes crocs de ton visage. Et d'un geste bref, je plonge dans la chair tendre de ta peau infantile. Je laisse sur ta peau la marque indélébile de ma morsure. Je savoure le goût délectable du sang qui afflue. J'entends avec délice les cris de terreurs qui jaillissent de ta gorge et je sais qu'ils vont atteindre un crescendo inhumain lorsque je t'arracherai un morceau de chair.

Quelle douce mélodie que ce hurlement atroce quand je me délecte de toi. Te rends-tu compte que j'ai été extrêmement doux en ne prenant qu'un petit fragment de toi ? J'aurai pu t'arracher les membres d'un simple coup de mâchoires, t'éventrer d'un coup de griffes, mais j'aime tant m'amuser avec toi, ma petite poupée.

Tes hurlements s'estompent peu à peu. Tu me déçois. Aurais-tu envie que je recommence ? Je me prépare à recommencer lorsque je croise ton regard. Il a perdu son étincelle de vie. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur des joues, fusionnant avec le sang qui sort de tes blessures. Tu as perdu toute velléité à combattre. Tu attends que ton destin s'achève.

Et c'est ce regard vide là qui me pousse à agir comme je vais le faire. J'approche mon museau de ta chair meurtrie. Tu as un soubresaut nerveux, anticipant la douleur mortifère. Et avec perversion, je plonge mes crocs dans mon empreinte, légèrement, sans appuyer. Juste assez pour que tu sentes ma présence. Et avec ma langue, je caresse ta blessure, la baignant dans ma salive. Et par ce geste apaisant, moi Fenrir Greyback je te redonne la vie. Je fais de toi un enfant de la lune. Je fais de toi mon héritier.

Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as fait aimé les enfants, mon cher Rémus.


End file.
